The forbidden way
by WhatchaGonnaDo99
Summary: Clara and the doctor are on the first planet there ever was as the doctor sees clara flirting with a handsome soldier he realised his feelings for her. A lot of whouffle
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Clara swung open the wooden blue door and walked over the doctor who was standing waiting for her with a smile

"Hello" clara said "where are we off to today?"

The doctor started pressing buttons on the console "well I was thinking we could visit an old friend of mine" he replied

Clara looked puzzled "an old friend?" She asked the doctor stopped pressing buttons and looked at Clara "you come traveling with me all the time and I bet you know nothing about me, I want to show you something that will reveal all" he said as he walked towards her. Clara walked straight past him and pulled a lever "I like the mystery" she said. The doctor nodded and returned to the console, let's go to the first planet there ever was" and with that they were off

Once they had landed Clara opened the door slowly and peered out, the planet was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She took a step out and took a breath of the fresh air. All of a sudden a handsome man who was aroun the same age a her walked to her and said "state your name and species" he was pointing a gun at her. Then the doctor stepped in "alright put the gun down at once" and with that he took out his physic paper and showed it to the armed man. Nice to meet you captain John Smith, I'm Jason Burrigde" he shook the doctors hand and put his gun away "and this is your wife?" Jason said gesturing towards Clara. "Well-" the doctor was cut of by clara "no I'm not, I'm as single as single" clara said eagerly shaking Jason's hand "well, aren't the men of the universe idiots" he said back before kissing her hand. The doctor immediately cut in "so what are you doing here?" He asked Jason. "I'm making sure that no one can destroy the beautiful remains of this planet, how long do you intend to stay?" Jason asked. The doctor looked at clara "a couple of days" he replied. Jason then took then to a cabin where they could stay. "If you need anything just call me" Jason said as he left. The doctor and clara looked around "wow it's amazing, just one problem" clara said, the doctor looked at her "there's one double bed" she continued. Well this is a dilemma


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Clara had just put her pyjamas on; black vest top and ankle length bottoms. She came out of the bathroom brushing her hair "so how's this going to work?" She asked the doctor, he looked at her puzzled "how's what going to work?" He replied. Clara pointed at the double bed. The doctor then realised what she was referring to "well do you want to sleep on the sofa?" He asked her. She started laughing "not really!" She said back. The doctor jumped onto the bed still in his suit "well then, that's that" he said. Clara walked over and got under the covers, she noticed the look on the doctors face "are you ok?" She asked him. The doctor looked at her "do you ever feel like there's something so obvious right in front of you but you just can't see it?" He asked her. She raised her eyebrows "sometimes. Um doctor do you not have pyjamas?" She asked him. He was in a deep train of thought but quickly snapped out of it "um no I don't really sleep" he said "I have a lot on my mind" clara was worried, the doctors very old so he'd obviously seen a lot of people he love die. "Doctor, did you ever have a family, like a wife and kids?" Clara asked. The doctor took a deep breath. And just looked at her "Clara, I have travelled with a lot of people, I have lost a lot of people. The one thing I don't think or talk about is the life I had before travelling." He said. Clara looked at him knowing he didn't feel like talking, so she slipped her hand into his "goodnight doctor" and with that she fell asleep.

The next morning Clara woke up and the doctor was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Clara got up and sat down next to him "did you sleep well?" He asked her. "Yes I did, did you sleep?" She asked back. The doctor looked at her "a little bit" they were then interrupted by a knock at the door "hello, it's Jason" clara jumped up and fixed her hair, she opened the door "morning" she said with a smile. Jason smiled back "hi, I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around, let you get to know the place" he said moving closer to clara, she blushed "yes, that sounds great I'll just get ready, come in" she said. Jason came in an sat next to the doctor. The doctor put down his book and clara ran off to get dressed "so you and the little sassy one, what's going on?" Jason asked. The doctor laughed "me and clara are just good friends" he said. "So she's single then?" Jason asked. The doctor nodded "yeah, I guess so" clara then walked out "ready to go?" She asked. Jason nodded "see you later doctor" she said as she closed the door behind her.

*two hours later*  
Clara came rushing into the cabin "god help you if you come near me again!" She shouted. The doctor jumped up "clara? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked worried clara stormed around the room "that man is vile, tried to make a move on me and got angry when I rejected it" she said. The doctor was unsure what to do but something inside him was burning with anger. The doctor was always a gentleman and to think that someone would disrespect a woman like that angered him. But he was mature enough to let it go and not go after Jason. He went to comfort clara instead. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked. Clara looked at him for a while before hugging him tightly. "I'm fine" she replied. The doctor kissed her head. "Right then time for bed!" He said. Clara nodded and went into the bathroom to change into her usual pyjamas but then she got a different idea. She rummaged through her things and managed to find her short silk nightie. She slipped it on and ruffled her hair a bit.

She strolled out of the bathroom and the doctor looked at her first with his jaw on the floor but he quickly returned to a solemn look. "Right then ready for bed?" She said teasingly. The doctor gulped and then nodded. He hung his jacket on the back of the chair. Clara got to him before he could get to the bed and she got very close to him. "So doctor I'm guessing you've shared a bed with a few women" clara said. The doctor looked shocked "clara!" He exclaimed. Clara laughed "oh calm down I'm only teasing, she then leaned in and kissed him, the doctor flailed in his usual manner but soon returned her kiss. But not in a dominant way, in a soft romantic way. He stroked her hair and placed his hands lightly on her waist. Clara pulled away and started undoing the buttons on his shirt but the doctor grabbed her hands to stop her "clara, I'm sorry, but not tonight" he said. Clara looked hurt "why?" She said. The doctor held her hand " no it's not you it's just-" he stopped "maybe I should sleep on the sofa." The doctor then walked over the sofa and lay down. Clara, then embarrassed, went to the bed.


End file.
